Lost Little Kitten
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: While walking home in a storm Renji finds an abandoned orange tabby cat. Taking pity, he takes it home and plans to find it a home, only for it to change into a human overnight. Renichi, rated for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Little Lost Kitten

Chapter 1

Renji shivered as he was pelted with the icy rain pouring down in the coldest day of the year. Breathing onto his hands to warm them up, a sudden gust of wind blew his umbrella out of his hands, "Shit!" Renji lunged forward to grab it, but his foot slipped on the icy sidewalk and he fell forward. In that second, a flash of lightning illuminated the street or just a slip second. A bundle of orange fur was huddled next to a plastic trashcan. Renji walked over to it, and picked up his umbrella. Looking down on it another flash lit up the figure. It was a cat. A thin and filthy little cat shivering on the icy street. "Hey, little buddy…" Renji said softly, leaning down to cover the cat. _I can't leave this poor kitten in the street…_ Renji reached down to pet it, and as soon as his fingers met with the freezing little cat, it opened his eyes and looked up at him. There was no fight in its eyes. There was no fire or life. It looked as if it was trying to say, "Go ahead and do what you will." The little cat had given up all hope.

Renji felt his heart break as he lifted it up, it went limp and allowed it self to be carried. Renji felt every rib through its sodden fur and the slow heartbeat of the defeated kitten. "What happened to you?" he asked as he continued his route back to his apartment with his new burden.

As soon as Renji unlocked and opened the door, a warm blast of air reached the little cat, whose ear twitched slightly.

"Poor buddy." Renji set down the bag he was carrying and walked into his bathroom. Shifting the dark orange tabby he was carrying into one arm, he leaned down to start the bath. Thankfully, the cat didn't react to the sudden sound of water. Renji took a minute to get the water warm enough to clean the kitten and warm it up. Renji slowly let the kitten into the half-full bath and got down a bottle of baby shampoo as the cat looked up at him with big, brown eyes.

_I thought cats didn't have brown eyes. _Renji thought, but dismissed it as he began to massage the soapy water into the cat's fur. It took a few minutes, but eventually the kitten's shivering ceased and it eased into a soft, rumbly purr. As Renji got out his hairdryer and began to dry off the now lighter orange tabby cat, he noticed it had old scars on its skin, hidden right underneath its fur.

"Just what happened to you?" Renji asked the kitten, not expecting an answer.

A small meow answered his question, and Renji laughed. Wrapping the cat in a small navy blue blanket, he set in on the softest pillow he owned and went to sleep in his own bedroom.

What Renji saw lying on his couch that morning, was the last thing he expected. A very human, very naked, orange-haired teen was sleeping on the couch in a cat-like position. The blanket just covered him as he slept, two orange cat ears twitching occasionally on top of his head and a still orange tail hanging off the couch.

"What?" Renji said, and the man on the couch shifted, his eyes scrunching up as he began to wake up.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, and Renji saw slits on his fingertips. _He has claws ears and a tail? Is he a hybrid?_

The boy yawned and Renji saw two sharp fang-like teeth. Then his eyes opened and he spotted Renji and froze.

The boy's head jerked around as he scanned his location, "Where am I?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"M- my name is Abarai Renji." Renji answered shakily, "You're in my apartment. But, um… who are you?"

The boy ignored his question, "Why am I here?" He asked, giving Renji an accusing glare. "Did you steal me? Master will be mad…"

_Master? _Hybrids had become rare, especially bird and feline types due to persecution, and they had only gained rights and freedom in the past year… why would one still have a master?

"I didn't steal you." Renji insisted, "I found you in the rain."

"Outside?" The boy said, "I'm not allowed outside!"

"Who are you?" Renji asked again.

"My name is on my…" Ichigo reached his hand to his neck, "My collar! It's gone!"

"What is your name?" Renji asked again, "Please answer me."

"My name is Ichigo."

"Ichigo, huh?" Renji relaxed slightly, "I'm guessing you're a hybrid?"

"Yeah." Ichigo flattened his ears. "That a problem?"

_This kid is bold. He's in my house and its like he's picking a fight._

"Nah." Renji said, "You can relax, yanno. I'm not going to hurt you."

"No?" Ichigo challenged.

"No."

Ichigo pretended to calm down, though Renji saw the tips of his claws peeking out. Sighing, Renji walked over to the kitchen half of his apartment. "You hungry, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at him, baffled. "You're going to _feed_ me?"

"Sure." Renji said, pulling out a few eggs and vegetables. "I'm not too good a cook, but you've gotta be starving."

Ichigo's stomach growled. "I guess."

Renji chuckled as he began to make some eggs, "Okay. Scrambled eggs good for you?"

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, walking over to where Renji was cooking.

"Uh, scrambled eggs," Renji said, slightly red. Ichigo had discarded the blanket that was previously covering him.

"Never had it." Ichigo said, leaning over to watch. "It looks kind of like what master eats."

"Then what do you eat?" Renji asked, finally averting his gaze.

"Cat food." Ichigo said. "You know, like for cats."

"B-but you're not a cat!" Renji turned back to Ichigo, "that's disgusting!"

Ichigo shrugged, "Its what I've always eaten."

"Who _is _your master?" Renji asked, "He can't own you anymore."

"Why not?" Ichigo tilted his head, "He never told me his name, just to call him master."

"He never told you his name?" Renji asked, stirring the eggs. "You don't know its illegal to own hybrids now?"

"_Illegal_?" Ichigo said, "Since when?"

"For a few year now." Renji answered, "We should report him, you should be free to have your own life."

"But…" Ichigo said, a panicked look on his face, "I don't know how!"

"You'll learn." Renji said, "I mean you had to have gone to some sort of those hybrid schools, right?"

"No?"

"Breakfast is finished." Renji said uneasily, _what did I just get myself into?_

Ichigo stared down at the food in front of him, and at the fork in his hand, "How do I eat this?"

Renji sighed, "You really don't know how to do anything, do you?"

"I dunno." Ichigo said somewhat defensively.

"Watch me." Renji demonstrated how to use the fork.

"I knew that!" Ichigo lied, and proceeded to eat ravenously.

The rest of the meal was silent, Renji looking at the starving hybrid and wondering who could do such a thing. In the beginning, Renji had little knowledge of Hybrids, and took no part in the discussion of whether they deserved status as free men and women or as nothing more than pets of the wealthy.

Then there was war. It wasn't a full-blown battle, more of a multitude of court sessions, lynch mobs, and protestors, but it was still known as the hybrid war. Renji took the side of the hybrids, even though he had never even seen one. Renji didn't travel often and tended to stay in the town where he was born, Karakura. He worked in the Sixth division or the Thirteen Corporations, each division dealing in a different field of study. Being second in command of the one that dealt in the money of the whole operation. Tracking funds, telemarketing, setting budgets, and promoting new products was the specialty of the sixth, and it paid relatively well. Renji tended not to buy much and preferred to live in a smaller apartment with a single bedroom, bathroom and not too large a living area with a combined kitchen and living area rather than the large and extravagant apartments that he could very well afford. What was the point of having such a large home if you lived alone?

"So, uh… Renji?" Ichigo said, his plate clean, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Oh." Renji thought for a second, he hadn't planned that far. Hell, he didn't even know that the cat he rescued was even a hybrid, "I suppose I call the police and report that someone is still keeping hybrids as pets."

"But what about me?" Ichigo flicked his tail, "I don't have a home or any money."

"You could stay here." Renji offered without really thinking. "I don't have any family that lives here or any common guests so you're welcome to stay until we get you back on your feet."

"Oh, I… Thanks." Ichigo said. "What'll happen to my master after you call?"

"Well, he'll be arrested and tried in court for slavery." There wasn't really a term for keeping hybrids, but it was often that they were slaves, so it all fell under the same category. "You can stop calling him 'master' yanno, he doesn't own you anymore."

"I guess not." Ichigo said uncomfortably.

Renji asked Ichigo to wait at the table and went to get his work computer, "Okay, its my day off today so your in luck. I need to write up a report on what this 'master' guy did to ya and what he looked like."

"Okay."

Renji couldn't believe it.

He had asked Ichigo to describe the appearance of his ex-owner…

The description fit perfectly with the leader of the fifth division, Sousuke Aizen.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Lost Kitten

Chapter 2

Renji paced across the living room side of his apartment, debating what he should do next. Sousuke Aizen is the leader of the fifth division, one of the most important and influential parts of the whole Seireitei. The fifth was in charge of drug trafficking, both legal and illegal. Should he report him? Would that get him in trouble?

"What should I do?" Renji said under his breath.

"About what?" Ichigo asked, still very much naked, sitting on the couch.

"Nothing." Renji lied, "Shouldn't you get some clothes?"

"Don't see why." Ichigo said, his ears twitching. "My old master never had me wear anything other than my collar."

Renji sighed, "Well, you should. Come on, lets see if anything I have will fit you."

"Okay." Ichigo got up and followed him into the medium sized bedroom. The walls were a plain white, and the sheets on the bed sitting in the furthest corner were black. A desk covered in documents and papers sat in the opposite corner from the bed, and a small TV hung on the wall across from the bed. A door near the desk led to a closet. "I don't care much for a personal touch." Renji said as he opened up a dresser, pulling out an old, faded pair of jeans. "I don't think I have any underwear that would fit you, but these might." He tossed them to the neko boy. "I'll find a shirt."

Ichigo pulled on the jeans. They were loose, and Ichigo had to keep pulling them up. The shirt he was given was a navy blue and read 'nice vibe.' "A friend got that for me a while back, but it's always been to small. Looks like it fits you though."

"The pants don't." Ichigo said, pulling them up again.

"Sorry about that." Renji said, but he couldn't help staring. "I'll take you out later to get a pair…" Renji trailed off, "We should probably hide your ears, though. Cat hybrids are kinda rare, so we don't want to attract attention."

"Alright." Ichigo shrugged, "What do we do about my tail?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Renji thought for a moment, watching it swish back and forth behind Ichigo. "Could you just tuck it into your pants?"

"I guess." Ichigo maneuvered his tail around in the old jeans, and he ended up wrapping it up against his thigh. "It isn't really comfortable."

"We'll fix that." Renji said, moving to get his wallet. "You ready?"

Ichigo nodded and made for the door.

"Oh!" Renji stopped, "You'll need some shoes too." Looking again through his closet Renji settled on a pair of flip-flops. "Just wear these. They're pretty comfy."

Ichigo put them on and they finally left the apartment, Ichigo's ears hidden in a black beanie.

_This is too weird. _Renji thought as he descended the stairs with an endangered race.

"Hey, Renji?" Ichigo asked, "You, uh, you said that cat hybrids are rare… why are we rare?"

_Do I have to tell him that he is a dying race? _"Well, we just don't see you guys very often. We don't normally see _any _hybrids."

"What happened to us?" Ichigo asked, his ears twitching uncomfortably under the hat. "Where are all of the hybrids?"

"There are people who don't think that hybrids are real people. They think that all of you should be exterminated. So, most hybrids moved from Japan to places in Europe or America. There are racists there too, but I guess it's safer."

"Oh." Ichigo said quietly, "You didn't answer my first question. Why are cat hybrids rare? You said cat hybrids."

"You are just fewer in number than others." Renji lied. He wasn't about to tell him about the act of extermination.

They finally reached the ground floor, and Renji led them outside, past the sleeping Rikichi, who was supposed to be watching for passersby. When they stepped through the front door, Renji heard a sharp intake of breath from Ichigo. "You okay?" Renji asked as he saw Ichigo standing with his jaw hanging open.

"There… there's so much _space_!" He said loudly, "There are so many people! So many scents!"

Renji laughed at the cat, "Have you never been outside before?"

"Not since I was a kitten." Ichigo answered, stepping forward. "Where are we going?"

"Just a store a friend of mine owns. We'll get you some clothes that fit and then I'll figure out what to do about your owner."

"What'll happen to him?"

"Well, he'll be arrested for trying to own you, he'll lose his job, and you'll be free."

"I'll be free? What'll I do then?" Ichigo asked, slightly worried, "I don't know how to live alone."

"You could stay with me." The words left Renji's mouth before he realized what he was saying. _This kid probably has family. You don't have room for him!_

"I couldn't put you out like that." Ichigo blushed slightly, though he didn't know why.

"Okay." Renji said, "You have family you could stay with, right?"

"N-no. I don't have any family. I don't know where they are." Ichigo explained.

"But are they alive?" Renji said, "We could track them down."

"I don't know. My sisters and dad might still be alive, but I know my mother is dead."

"I'm sorry." Renji said, setting on hand on Ichigo's shoulder as they walked. "How did she die?"

"She… she died protecting me from my master. He was hunting for cat hybrids and he grabbed me. My mom was a cat hybrid and so was the rest of my family. I don't know why he didn't take the rest of my family. I wish…" Ichigo stopped and sped up a little. "Its nothing."

Renji sighed and followed. "Come on, we're here."

"Yeah." Ichigo followed Renji into a small shop that's sign read 'Urahara Shotēn.'

The little bell rang as they entered and the owner stepped in to greet them. "Ah! Welcome to the Urahara- Oh, hello Renji! What brings you by?"

"Ichigo here," Renji lowered his voice, "Is a hybrid, a _cat _hybrid. You have any clothes here?"

"A hybrid? Well, yes. I do." Urahara looked at the duo from underneath his hat. "The store is empty right now, so feel free to tell me everything."

Renji took a long, deep breath. "Well, I was walking home in the storm last night, and I found an orange cat without a collar. He looked like he needed help so I scooped 'em up and took him home. Then this morning I found him like this. He… Ichigo says someone owned him. I asked him what he looked like, and well… Its Aizen."

"Aizen?" Urahara repeated, "Sousuke Aizen?"

"Yes. Ichigo described him in exact detail."

"Well, well, well." Urahara stepped forward to examine Ichigo. "So, how are you feeling, Ichigo-kun?"

"F-fine." Ichigo stammered, uncomfortable.

"So, how long has Aizen owned you? Do you have a last name?"

"I don't know how long he's owned me. M-my last name is Kurosaki…"  
>"Wait, you're Kurosaki Ichigo? Son of Isshin Kurosaki?" Urahara had grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders, holding on tight.<p>

"Y-yes!" Ichigo tried to pull away, "Yes!"

Urahara let go of Ichigo, who almost fell. "My, my. It's been eleven years since we've seen you, Ichigo-kun."

"E-eleven?" Ichigo gawked, "That long? Where's my family? Are they okay?"

"Your family," Urahara answered, "Is perfectly safe. They are in a location that they do not want to be known. They are safe there."

"They… do they think I'm dead?" Ichigo asked, "Do they know where I am?"

"Well, no, to both of your questions. I have a way to get mail to them without it being known. They never gave up on you and they are waiting for me to tell them you've been found."

"Can I go there with them?" Ichigo pressed, "Can I see them again? Karin… Yuzu… Dad… I want to see them again!"

"I… I'm afraid not, Ichigo-kun. They want to see you too, but it just isn't safe right now. There are hunters and other dangers. Hybrids may be free, but you are not safe in the slightest."

Ichigo backed away from Urahara and fell to his knees. "They're safe…"

Urahara looked down at the boy. "Would you like to write them? I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to get a letter from you."

"Oh!" Ichigo stood up quickly, "Can I? How?"

Urahara smiled at Ichigo's eagerness. "I'll give you some paper."

Ichigo followed suit, his ears visibly twitching happily under the hat.

Renji sighed and leaned against the wall while he waited. "What did I just get myself into?" He asked himself, shaking his head.

_Blip, Blip, Blip, blip, _Renji reached into his pocket, retrieving his cell phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Abarai, why have you not come into work today?"

"K-Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji straightened, "I apologize! I had something I had to get straightened out, I'll come in when I can, sir!"

"What is this _something _that interferes with your work?" Byakuya asked.

"I-It doesn't matter, sir!" Renji insisted, "I will be in later today!"

A sigh sounded from the other end. "Do not bother Renji. I've had someone else do your paperwork for today. Consider this a favor. I do expect you tomorrow, however." Then there was a click, and a few beeps.

Renji sighed and closed his cell. "He's pissed."

Okay! This got a better reception than I expected!

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


End file.
